Bonds Are Forever
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: When Ashley arrives in Ireland to reunited with Yukie and Amanda, the two mothers didn't know that she was on the run fron her ex-boyfriend who wants her dead. Will they do whatever it takes to protect Ashley and even their lives today? (Co-written with Werewolf-queen-022 and xXBalorBabeXx!)


_**March 15th 2020… **_

2 month old Sarada Devlin was in her mother's arms as Yukie was breastfeeding her quietly while humming a Japanese lullaby to her.

Her small blue eyes that were matching her father were looking up at Yukie's grey ones, as her small left hand was reaching up towards her mother's sapphire blue rose necklace that Jordan gave to her for her 31th birthday.

"There you go, baby girl. Drink up, you need your strength." Yukie responded quietly as she was keeping her eyes on her, before hearing the doorbell ringing. "Either that Mandy with your cousin, Liam. Or possibly the mailman giving you another present... Just a minute." She responded, before stopping the suction between her and Sarada, covering her nursing bra and shirt.

"Aw fuck, I can't believe that I'm actually doing this." Ashley muttered to herself.

The door unlocked and opened as Yukie's eyes widen to see Ashley after a whole year.

"Ash. It's… it's been so long, Sis." Yukie responded as the shock was wearing off before Sarada was burped loudly while her mother was patting her back.

"Yeah… it's been awhile." Ashley said.

"Please, come in. It's cold out there and I don't want you or the little to catch a cold." Yukie responded as she moved out of Ashley's way.

"Yeah I shouldn't have worn a tank top." Ashley said as she stepped in.

"Don't worry, I have warm blankets for you. Please, take a seat." Yukie responded, before she sat down on the couch as Ashley was doing the same while keeping her eyes on Sarada who started yawning.

"How old is she?" Ashley asked.

"I had her back in January. She's two months. She was supposed to be born last month, but I ended up going to early labor and all." Yukie responded as Sarada was sticking her tounge out. "Do you want to hold your niece?" She asked as Ashley covered herself with a blanket.

"Well it's been awhile since I held one, so sure." Ashley said.

"Alright… You have to hold her head upwards. The head is like the heaviest." Yukie explained, as she stood up and slowly handed Sarada to Ashley.

Sarada was looking up at Ashley with her big blue eyes as she can easily tell that she had Yukie's face ut had some of Jordan's features like his hair color, eyes and ears.

"Aw she's adorable. What's your name sweetie?" Ashley said.

"Her name is Sarada Cayleigh. Jordan and I thought it was best to give our little girl an Asian and Irish name, since she's half and half." Yukie explained as Sarada started smiling.

"Aw that is sweet." Ashley said before cooing at Sarada.

"Ash… Can I talk to you for a minute? You can still hold Sarada if you want to. I think she's comfortable being with you." Yukie asked.

"Sure what do want to talk about?" Ashley responded.

"Well, it's two things. How did you find me here? And is there something wrong? Are you running away?" Yukie asked as she stood up from the floor.

"If I was running I wouldn't be anywhere near me." Ashley said.

"There has to be a reason why you are here. You showed up here, without bags and wearing a tank top where it's like 30 something degrees in Ireland. If you're in any trouble, just tell me. You're my sister. And you're Sarada's auntie too." Yukie explained as Sarada fallen asleep in Ashley's arms, while sucking her thumb.

"I just had to get out of America, that's all." Ashley said.

"Hey, it drove me crazy for a while. But if you need a place to stay, I don't mind and you don't need my fiancee's permission. I'm sure he won't mind." Yukie explained, before she taken Sarada out of her arms and placed her down into the bassinet that she brought downstairs earlier.

Ashley quickly pulling out her phone and sending a message to Seth.

'_Thanks for the tip, made it safe and sound.'_

'_Don't worry babe, just stay there until we find the bastard and get him in jail. Nobody hurts my girl.' _Seth responded, Ashley smiling at the text before putting her phone away.

"Anyway, I'm sure that you're hungry at the moment after that flight. But first, let me show you around so you won't get lost." Yukie responded as Ashley stood up and followed her. "Kitchen is here, and even the sink that has all of Sarada's baby bottles. Sometimes Jordan wants to feed her at time. Upstairs, we have at four bedrooms… Mines and Jordan's are right here on the left, Sarada's is across from us. Next is the bathroom. And the last two rooms are guest rooms, just chose anyone to sleep in. Any questions, Sis?" She explained after they were upstairs.

"I honestly don't have any questions at this point, but I'm sure some will come up." Ashley said.

"Alrighty then. My fiance will be home late tonight after being in Glasgow. So, I will be making a head start on dinner. If you need me, I'll be downstairs kitchen, Sis." Yukie responded, before she climbed back downstairs.

Checking back on Sarada, she was still asleep before Yukie slowly placed her pink soothie pacifier into her mouth.

_'I have no idea why Ashley is here, but I got a feeling she's in trouble, kiddo.' _Yukie thought to herself while touching her daughter's brown hair.

Across the street, Amanda held 13 month old Liam as he had been woken up by the noise.

"What's wrong with him? Did he had a nightmare in his nap?" Finn asked.

"Someone was running down the street and the noise woke him." Amanda responded.

"Loud lady." Liam replied as Finn held him.

"This is a quiet neighborhood. How can someone be running down the street screaming? Should we ask Yukie if she heard it?" Finn asked.

Amanda grabbed her LG Aristo 3 and pulled up Yukie's number.

_'What is going on?'_

It wasn't long before Yukie responded.

_'Okay. Don't get mad, but Ash is here.'_

Amanda thought back to when they were still living in Florida.


End file.
